


Teenage Dream

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Underage Kissing, but it's very chaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I was putting this prompt off because I don't really..."get it." The only way I could really make sense of it in my mind was as preteens/teenagers. So here we are.
> 
> Obviously this is not in the same universe as my other human!ficlets

Aziraphale liked to think of himself as fairly grown up for his fourteen years. As the youngest son of a single mother, he had felt the need to take on the role of Man of the House after his elder siblings had all left to go to university (not that it was more than a self-given title, but it made Aziraphale feel strong and important after being overshadowed by Gabriel’s athletic abilities, Michael’s artistry, Uriel’s beauty). In any case, he was practically a grown up and he didn’t have time for frivolous things like end of term parties thrown by the most popular boy in his year, Anthony Crowley. Which was why he was definitely  _ not _ sulking as his mother drove him to the aforementioned party.

“I’ll come and pick you up at ten,” his mother said, “unless you decide you sleep over. Give me a call if you do.”

“Yes, mother,” Aziraphale replied. He certainly wouldn’t be sleeping over at anybody’s house. He preferred being in his own bed at night. He had never even slept over at Newton’s and they had been best friends for nearly their whole lives (Newton didn’t mind, though, the Malakh house always had better snacks anyway).

That was the only reason he was going to this party in the first place, because Newton had asked him. There had been a new girl in their year, an American girl named Anathema, and Newton fancied her. She had invited him and so Aziraphale had been invited through the transitive property. He didn’t think that he would have been otherwise, in fact he was pretty sure that Anthony Crowley didn’t even know who he was.

Too soon for Aziraphale’s liking, they were pulling up to the Crowley home.

“Have fun, dearest.”

Aziraphale murmured some sort of assent as he stepped out of the car. Ten o’clock could not come soon enough.

\--------

A glance at his watch showed Aziraphale that it was no closer to ten than when he had looked at it a few moments earlier. The party wasn’t a bad one, per se, although the music wasn’t really to his taste. Newton’s charming clumsiness had made it fairly easy for him to catch Anathema’s attention and the two of them were now dancing together awkwardly (well he was awkward in any case) amongst the group of dancing people. Aziraphale had stepped out onto the back porch to get some time away from the volume level of the music. It was a nice night for it and they were far enough away from the main city that the sky was dotted with stars.

“Pretty, innit?”

Aziraphale jumped at the unexpected voice and whirled around to face the offender. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” smirked Anthony Crowley. It was odd to see him out of his school uniform, his jeans clinging to skinny legs and an overlarge faded Queen t-shirt.

“I wasn’t scared,” Aziraphale protested lamely.

Crowley shrugged, “Sure, whatever.”

“Shouldn’t you be inside hosting?” asked Aziraphale.

Crowley came over to lean against the bannister, his shoulder brushing against Aziraphale’s own.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come. You never have before,” Crowley admitted, almost shyly.

“Well, I don’t exactly run in the same circles as you,” said Aziraphale.

“So?” Crowley grinned crookedly (and Aziraphale stoutly ignored the way his heart gave a small flutter), “It’s a party to celebrate the end of the school term, regardless of what ‘circles’ you run it.”

Aziraphale could hear the air quotes and he couldn’t help but blush lightly.

“I didn’t think that you  _ wanted _ me to come,” he said.

Crowley looked surprised. “Of course I wanted you to come. Why do you think I went through all that nonsense with Anathema asking Newt! I knew if he came then you would too. And that turned out well too, seeing as they both fancy the pants off each other.” 

“It was all in your plan? Why didn’t you just ask me directly?” Aziraphale wondered.

“You wouldn't have said yes.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to protest, but found that he couldn’t. Crowley laughed. It was a lovely laugh, Aziraphale couldn’t help but notice. He also couldn’t help but join in.

“I didn’t think you liked me,” Aziraphale said when their laughter had quietened, “or  _ know _ me, for that matter.”

“Are you kidding,” Crowley exclaimed, “why wouldn’t I like you? You’re so smart.”

Aziraphale blushed, a pleased smile coming to his lips. “You really think so?”

“‘Course,” said Crowley, “You’ve always got the best things to say in class discussions. And hearing you read for Ophelia when we studied Hamlet? Broke my heart, you did.”

“Oh,” breathed Aziraphale.

They were very close together, closer than Aziraphale had ever been to someone who wasn’t family. His heartbeat pounding in his ears, hummingbird quick. Crowley had such lovely hazel eyes, he noted, with a yellow starburst surrounding his pupils. It made his eyes look almost golden. And  _ oh _ the gentle press of Crowley’s lips against his was exhilarating. He didn’t even realize that he had closed his eyes until he noticed opening them when they separated.

“Anthony, I--”

“Oi Crowley! Get your arse back in here!”

The spell was broken, the sound of the party rushing back to them through the door that had been opened by their classmate Bee. Crowley jerked back, the cocky grin that usually graced his features coming back in a flash.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, I’m comin’.”

Crowley blew a burst of air at Aziraphale’s face and he felt it along his lips, which were still slightly parted from his half-spoken words. Aziraphale’s mouth shut with a snap. Crowley strolled back to the house, stopping only to throw a wink over his shoulder.

“See you around, angel.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did anybody notice that Aziraphale's last name is the Hebrew word for angel?


End file.
